Sunshine new life
by PLAINAWESOME
Summary: okay thi i short but i try my hardest with this, and this request is from hgirlgmez


Author Note:

Ok this request is from hitgirlgomez, and sorry for early requesters I been a little back up so give me time, and my revenge story if you guys remember I didn't take it down, it was took off not by me! But anyway last note, I also going to write other fandoms like call of duty, dead rising, far cry 3 so on and on. Ok now last note if you want my Ocs to be in the request just ask on with the story. Oh one more thing….troll!

Disclaimer: I do not own HTF

Sunshine, Happy, Trautman, and the mother belongs to hitgirlgomez

Fuzz Ball belongs to Deathprincess821

Tommy belongs to Tommy-The-Panda

Normal POV

The sounds of a bell jungle as a door open up to an orphan house as a panda and a cat walk in.

The cat was a dark blue, a black belly shirt, and jeans short. The panda had a red sheaf around his head. A green short sleeve shirt and gray blue jeans that goes to his knees. He had a big earring on his left ear. His buck teeth were sharp, and gray green eyes. A little overweight.

"OK Fuzz Ball go look for a kid, and I'll see where I could sign the papers ok." The panda said.

The cat nodded as he went into the orphan room. It had many beds, most of which were unmade, thrown on the ground, torn and rips, some didn't even had blankets!

He start to look around the room and didn't see many kids there.

He saw some even hiding under the beds, but he always wanted a kid and he was going to adopt one today. He walks around saying hi to the kids, but he didn't get many responds.

He kept on walking until he felt something tug at his shorts. He turn around and saw nothing.

"Down here." Said a small girl children voice. Fuzz ball look down and saw a small girl.

She was a fluffy pomeranian shun Dog but her ear are down. Her eyes were Violet/ blue. She has a red nose and a pink cheek, and her tail is fluffy and curly. A round, childish face.

She wears a Sheer Yoke Empire Waist Print Chiffon Dress The sweet mini chiffon dress featuring floral print n the dress floral is red .Peter Pan collar the middle top part of the dress it has 5 withe button .sheer yoke, short puff sleeve, empire waist, pleated skirt with lace below . The color of the dress is pale yellow .

White Casual Round Toe Knot Slip Fashion Ballet Flats Shoes on the side is a fluffy bow with 2 button on the flats .

"Why hello there little girl." Fuzz Ball said as he went down on his knee. "My name is Fuzz Ball, what is your?"

"My name is Sunshine." She said.

"Ok then well I better get going." Fuzz Ball said as he got up.

"No please take me with you." Sunshine said as she grab Fuzz Ball's leg, and hugging it.

Fuzz Ball blush as he look at the girl. "Look I sorry, but I not sure what my boyfriend would think." Fuzz Ball said

"Please I don't want to go back to my father." The girl said.

"Weird I though orphans have no parents." Fuzz Ball said.

"Yes, but my father never love me, he-he." Sunshine could barely talk anymore.

Fuzz Ball sigh and then look back at Tommy who was looking at some papers.

"Ok fine I'll take you in." Fuzz Ball said in defeat.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you." Sunshine said in repeat.

Fuzz Ball blush a little more, as he took her hand and walk to Tommy.

Tommy had saw Fuzz Ball come walking to him with a little girl next to him. "Hey Fuzz Ball who the girl?" Tommy ask

"Oh her name is Sunshine, and I want to adopt her, can we please?" Fuzz Ball ask

"Well I guess so, but are you sure about it, I mean she cute, but is there anyone else in there?" Tommy ask

"Well not really most of the kids were hiding, and seem weird." Fuzz Ball said

"Nonsense I go check out the room out ok." Tommy said

He went to the door, but before he could grab the door, he had spot a black fox sitting on the ground nearly at the back of the room. He was looking directly at Tommy.

Tommy grabs the door knob, and before he could turn it, the fox took out a knife, with blood on it. Tommy stop dead in his track, and froze. The fox arm starts to bleed, as he smile, and the worst part it's smile was red.

Tommy turn around. "Uhg where are those papers again?" He ask

A LITTLE LATER IN TOMMY CAR

"Ok so let go home and we could get to know each other." Fuzz Ball said

"Yeah, but who is the Mommy?" Sunshine ask

Tommy tried not to laugh, but focus on driving. "I can you could call me Mommy." Fuzz Ball said

"Uh Fuzz Ball you don't have to do that." Tommy said.

"It fine ok Tommy." Fuzz Ball said.

Tommy sigh, and started to focus on driving again.

After a while a car start to get close to Tommy's car, and it concern him a little. So he drove far away from it. But the car got close each time he back away.

Tommy got annoyed and he stop, and before he could unbuckle his belt, the car bash into them.

The cars roll around who a while.

"TOMMY WHAT HAPPEN?!" Fuzz Ball ask as he try to get out of the car.

"I think it was Mole, ow god that hurts." Tommy said.

"Sunshine are you ok?" Fuzz Ball ask.

"No, it my dad he here to take me back." Sunshine said.

Tommy was able to break free from his seat belt. "I go see about your dad." Tommy said as he got out the car. He was surprise when he found out that the car was upside.

"Okay guys, the car is flip let me fix it." Tommy said as the two got out as well.

Tommy was unaware of the figure getting up behind him.

"TOMMY BEHIND YOU!" Fuzz Ball scream.

Tommy turn around, but was too late as he felt a metal pipe hit his head, and knocking him out.

"OH MY GOD TOMMY!" Fuzz Ball scream as he went to his lover.

The figure went over to sunshine, and pick her up, and start to walk away, dropping the metal pipe.

Fuzz Ball felt something boil in him, as he got up, and pick up the metal pipe.

He let out a battle cry, and ran up to the figure, and swung the pipe at the figure's head. A loud crack fills up the night. Then the sound of falling metal. Fuzz Ball walk over to Sunshine, and pick her up. He also grab Tommy, and begin to walk home.

X-MAS DAY

It was snowing outside, and very chilly.

Fuzz Ball, and Tommy were spending their first Christmas with their new daughter Sunshine.

"So Fuzz Ball, when we crash you never told me what happen after I got knock out." Tommy said.

"Well it was a month ago I don't really remember what happen." Fuzz Ball lied

"Oh ok, dang my head still hurts from that blow." Tommy said.

"Look on the bright side, we still have Sunshine." Fuzz Ball said

"Guess you're right." Tommy said

The family enjoy the rest of their Christmas day with each other, but they never know that the father will be back, not today, not today next week, but when they don't see it coming.

Author Note:

Wow that was good I hope, so I know I said I wouldn't put my Ocs in but the shadow fox was a new OCs I going to have, but yeah….READ AND REVIEW


End file.
